


Five Feet Apart ‘Cause We’re Not Gay

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Billy, Experimental, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PWP, bros being bros, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: just two dudes being bros





	Five Feet Apart ‘Cause We’re Not Gay

Billy flops down on the couch, beer foam spilling over his fingers as he gets himself settled for whatever movie they pick out for the evening. He makes no attempt to clean up, letting it drip on the overpriced carpet because frankly he could care less. The Harrington’s have more than enough money to pay someone else to clean their carpets and buy a new rug.

Steve throws a towel at him, it misses, Billy takes that as a sign not to move from where he’s made himself very comfortable. He’s got a bowl of popcorn in his lap, a beer in hand, there’s no way in hell he's getting up.

They’re not really friends anyway, which is another reason Billy feels content to leave beer stains in his wake. This whole hanging out thing is a very new development that Billy is still getting used to.

It started off as something to do after basketball games, when the team was riled up and still ready to party. Somehow over time it’s turned into him coming over, alone, where they processed to get very very drunk, and work their way through Steve’s dads movie collection. For a rich family they own a questionable amount of bootlegged and home recorded movies.

“You’re such an ass.” Steve huffs, bent over scrubbing beer out the carpet just like Billy knew he would. It’s not like his parents would have noticed anyway but Steve is weird about that kind of shit.

“You are what you eat.” Billy smirks, licking foam off his upper lip.

Steve gives him the finger, and Billy ignores him, choosing to reach for the remote instead, getting things set up.

Steve disappears to put away the wet towel and comes back with a crate of VHS tapes they dug out of the basement. They’ve made their way through a handful already, including a few black and white films that they like to watch on mute while doing their own voice overs. Steve laughed so hard last time he had coke spurt out his nose, it’s one of Billy’s favorite memories of his teammate. Not that he would ever admit that outloud. There are even a couple of home movies from when Steve was little, Billy popped one of those in just to embarrass the brunet but it quickly backfired into a long and drunken confession about shit parents and dead moms. So they don’t really touch those ones anymore.

Billy nudges the crate with his foot, attempting to drag closer towards the couch because the sheer thought of actually getting up is too much work. Steve catches on and shoves it closer, not before grabbing a few to put in his lap.

“Alright we’ve got …” Steve squints at the title.

Billy is convinced Steve the Hair Harrington needs glasses, he catches the older boy side eyeing the chalkboard in class sometimes. Steve on the other hand is confident that his vision is perfectly fine and not at all deteriorating, thank you very much.

“Rambo, Gremlins, Indiana Jones, annnd A Nightmare on Elm Street.” Steve eagerly holds on to the latter, giving Billy pick me eyes.

The thing is Billy isn’t into all that horror movie shit, it creeps him the fuck out. He’d much rather watch an action movie, sci-fi, or a romantic comedy. They’re cute, they make him laugh, and he doesn’t have to think about how crap his own life is at the moment. Horror movies don’t do that for him, and Steve the freak that he is, loves them, always wants to watch something violent and terrifying.

“Gremlins.” Billy decides to Steve’s dismay. The brunets face visibly falls as he rolls his eyes, but he goes to stick the tape in the VHS player anyway.

“I can’t believe you choose Gremlins over A Nightmare on Elm St.” Steve grumbles and drops down on the couch next to Billy.

It’s a little too close for comfort, this is a big couch but Steve has no concept of personal space, Billy learned this very early on into their not friendship. Steve has a habit of drifting closer to people, it’s not the worst thing but Billy knows that by the end of the movie Steve’s thigh will be pressed completely again his own. It’s distracting, Steve can’t sit still for more than five minutes at a time.

“Have you seen Gremlins?” Billy argues, handful of popcorn paused at his mouth.

“No.” Steve admits, and that’s really the end of the discussion because Steve is an idiot who hasn’t seen Gremlins.

Billy slouches further into the couch, and Steve snatches the bowl of popcorn out of Billy’s lap to place in his own. There’s an assortment of snacks on the table, and a six pack of beer that Billy happily helps himself to before hitting the start button.

The thing is, the movie that starts up isn’t Gremlins.

It takes Billy’s brain a moment to catch up to what exactly is unfolding on the screen before them, but the moment he sees a naked blonde with big perky breast walk into the scene he nearly chokes on his beer. Steve goes quiet, like he’s holding his breath, possibly still under the belief that this is the Gremlins movie people are so fond of.

The blonde continues to walk through what looks like a luxurious penthouse, dressed in nothing but black strappy heels and a cheap diamond necklace. Billy’s fingers start to sweat on the remote but he doesn’t hit stop.

She opens the door, still completely naked to let a repair man inside.

“Uhhh.” Steve says after a while, letting out an awkward chuckle but making no move to get up and take the tape out.

They’re highschool boys, they’ve seen a porno before. This definitely isn’t Billy’s first rodeo, he has a collection of magazines in his room that he keeps so well hidden not even Max can find them. Steve on the other hand, Billy accidentally found his nude mag collection while lightly snooping through his room once. So this isn’t really that big of a deal, it’s just unconventional.

“Might as well leave it on.” Billy wets his lips, strategically sitting the remote down on the table within Steve‘s reach. “This is probably the most action you’re gonna get for a looong time.” He smirks, throwing an arm around the back of the couch.

“Oh fuck off.” Steve shoves him. “I uh ...I'm cool if you are. I mean, she’s like totally hot right?”

Billy nods and looks back to the screen.

The repair man has lost his pants, and the blond is on her knees, bobbing up and down enthusiastically on an impressively large cock. Billy never understood why most porn insisted on having the worst music ever play in the background, but it’s quiet enough he can still hear the wet slurping sounds from her mouth and the loud moans of pleasure she makes reaching between her legs to finger her cunt.

Billy can feel himself already starting to chub up, and when he breaks the unspoken rule to glance over at Steve, the brunet his rubbing his hands over is thighs, the outline of his cock visible through the material of his basketball shorts. Billy knows he’s in a similar state, bottom lip caught between teeth as he watches the scene unfold, hands twitching eager to touch himself.

On the screen things have progressed to the couch, the blond getting seated in the man’s lap, sinking down slow and easy onto his cock. Steve makes a quiet noise and that catches Billy’s attention again.

Steve is fidgeting in that annoying way he always does except this is ten times worse, every little bump and jostle is a reminder that Steve is right there.

Billy isn’t gay or anything but he can appreciate a good looking guy, and Steve is objectively good looking in a boy next door kind of way. He’s pretty, pink mouth, great hair, and more importantly he’s got a big dick.

It’s not a secret, nor is it gay for Billy to know this information. It’s a well known fact about King Steve and Billy has functioning eyeballs, the showers at school are communal so it’s common knowledge. So it’s not weird when Billy starts to wonder if Steve is as big as the guy on screen. The repair also has a big dick, and the blond currently bouncing on it seems to enjoy it very much.

Billy thinks about Steve fucking her instead, pictures his cock filling her up, nudging up inside her again and again. Or if it was the both of them together, Billy licking at where they’re connected, mouthing at her clit while Steve fucks into her. His tongue lapping at her folds, licking Steve’s big dick. Billy has to adjust himself at the thought, pressing their thighs even closer together. This gets another noise out of Steve, who is so caught up in his own arousal he doesn’t even notice Billy is close to losing his damn mind.

“Do you think you’re bigger than him?” Billy tries for casual, glancing between Steve’s lap and the pornstar on TV.

Steve startles a little, like he somehow forgot Billy was even there, and shrugs. His hands are fisted in the material of his shorts, Billy can see the darkened spot of precum from where his dick is straining against the fabric.

“Uh I don’t know, maybe.” He shrugs again. “You?”

Billy wets his lips and thinks _fuck it all_

He’s so fucking hard and if this what it takes to see Steve’s dick, he’ll take the fucking risk. Besides, it’s pure curiosity, all guys think about this type of shit from time to time.

Billy spreads his legs a little and reaches into his sweats, giving himself a soft tug before he’s pulling his cock and balls out over the band of his sweatpants. He’s not as big as the guy on screen but he’s still not small by any means, Billy has girth, fits thick and heavy in his own hand.

“You tell me?” He raises an eyebrow, playing it so fucking cool he should win an award for this performance.

Steve turns a vibrant red and lets out another choked noise, staring at Billy’s exposed cock.

For a moment Billy thinks he’s gone too far because Steve in definitely just staring at his dick, so he puts on a little show, thumbing the head, cupping his balls with his free hand. Steve is going to call him a fag and punch him, or ideally get his own dick out for comparison.

Billy let’s out a sigh of both anticipation and relief when it’s the latter. He really didn’t feel like having to beat Steve’s ass again, it took a very long time for them to get to this point since the last fight.

Steve tugs his shorts and underwear all the way down, cock slapping freely against his belly. It leaves a string of precum from where it connected, breaking off as he finally gets a hand on himself.

Billy full on moans and tries to cover it with a cough, he fails but thankfully Steve doesn’t seem to notice. Steve who has the prettiest dick Billy has ever laid eyes on. Not that he actively goes around staring at mens junk, but you know, he’s seen porn and boys look sometimes. So Billy has seen a fair amount of dicks, and none of them are as gorgeous as Steve Harrington’s.

“I think I’m bigger.” Steve cuts into Billy’s train of thought, stroking himself with those pale delicate fingers.

No fucking shit Steve is bigger, he’d leave the girl on screen stretched wide open, she’d probably struggle to take it all in. It would be a struggle for anyone to take it all in Billy thinks, imagining what it would feel like to be seated on Steve’s cock. He thinks he could take it, if he were a girl of course, he’d bounce on Steve’s dick, let him cum in him. If Billy were a girl he would fucking ruin Steve Harrington, hell, he could ruin Steve now. Show him a better time than any of the cows in this town he bets.

“Let me see.” Billy says full of false bravado, reaching over and wrapping his fingers around Steve’s dick. Steve lets out a startled moan but doesn’t stop him, instead reaching over to grip Billy’s thigh so hard it hurts a little. “Is this okay? Just like, helping you out, you know?”

“Yeah, this is ...it’s good!” Steve nods and starts to squirm, like he wants to fuck into Billy’s hand.

Giving another guy a handjob isn’t that hard but the angle is a little wonky, Billy moves from the couch down on his knees between Steve’s spread legs, narrowly missing the beer he spilled earlier.

Billy spits into his hand a couple times and wraps his fist back around Steve’s length. He’s never done this to another guy before but this angle it’s a lot easier, kind of like stroking himself but backwards, or working a joystick. Plus this close Billy can see everything, the thick veins under his skin, the way Steve’s cock twitches when he thumbs just under his circumcision scar.

More importantly he can watch Steve’s face.

Steve’s eyes are closed but his mouth is open, red, and he’s fucking loud. Cursing under his breath, moaning like it’s the best handjob he’s ever been given. It’s fucking hot.

Billy turns a little to look back at the screen and see’s the blonde in a position similar to the one he’s in. She’s down on her knees between this guys legs, and she’s tasting herself on his dick, lapping up her wet like it’s a fucking popsicle on a hot summers day.

“Hey.” Billy snaps, stroking Steve slow and experimental. He doesn’t want Steve to cum yet and he has a feeling the other is close. He wants to try something first, glancing back at the screen again. “Don’t fucking punch me, okay? I swear to god I’ll bite your dick off.” Billy warns before going for it, sucking the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth.

“Why would I- Oh god!” Steve full on fucking jerks, bucking into Billy’s mouth with no self perseverance.

Billy gags, his teeth definitely scrape the underside of Steve’s dick when he pulls off to fucking breathe and glare at Steve for trying to kill him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Steve pets his hair, seemingly unbothered that a man is trying to suck his dick. “I won’t move, scouts honor.”

Billy doesn’t believe him for a second but leans back in anyway, tonguing over where he knows his teeth caught.

It’s not a bad taste, salty from sweat, a bit musky, but ultimately it taste like skin. So Billy tries again, bobbing up and down on the head of Steve’s cock and stroking the rest he can’t fit with his hand. He’s not a fucking professional, and despite his willingness to help a friend out, Billy has never done this before. The girl on the screen has no trouble swallowing her partner down, but Steve sings more praises, rambling like he can’t stop himself.

It’s hot as fuck, if Billy weren’t so focused on the task at hand he’d be jerking his own dick.

Billy moans a little and that seems to be the trigger for Steve, letting out loud little gasp before he’s shooting into Billy’s mouth with no warning.

Billy swallows instinctively and pulls off to keep from choking, again. The rest hits his face, nearly getting him in the eye, and truly a foul taste.

Billy now understands why girls never want to swallow.

“What the fuck, Harrington.” Billy pulls off his shirt, using it to wipe away the cum that’s currently clumping his eyelashes together. It’s fucking everywhere, and Billy wonders just how long it’s been since Steve beat off given the state of the load he let go all over his face.

“Sorry.” Steve says sheepishly, reaching to pull Billy up into his lap with a surprising amount of strength.

Billy straddles his lap, both of their cocks out between them except Billy is painfully hard at this point, rocking his hips suggestively until Steve wraps a hand around him.

For some reason this is the moment that feels undeniably queer, maybe it has to do with how close they are, or the way Steve keeps looking at him.

Billy braces one hand on the back of the couch and turns to hide his face against his shoulder.

Steve takes that as an invitation to kiss the side of his jaw, tonguing over the drag of stubble before he starts talking again right in his ear.

“Come on ...come for me, Billy. I wanna see you.”

That really does the trick, Billy bites the meat of his arm to keep from moaning louder than the woman in the damn porn they’re watching, and shoots harder than he ever has in his life.

They stay like that for a moment, both of them need time to collect themselves and process what the fuck just happened. Billy rolls out of Steve’s lap and cleans himself off with his already discarded shirt, tossing it on the ground when he’s done. Steve does the same.

“So definitely not Gremlins.” Billy says once they’re cleaned up, they’re shirtless but they’ve put some distance between them again.

“I uh ...I have a confession.” Steve blushes and goes to pop the tape out of the VHS player before tossing it to Billy who looks down at the title.

“Love in New York?”

“I swapped the tapes last minute, I thought it was going to be a romantic comedy and I remembered how much you like them.”

Billy stays silent for a long time, again trying to wrap his brain around this whole evening and not have some sort of freak out. This results in him laughing, laughing so hard and falls over on the couch, and Steve laughs right along with him. They laugh until it hurts, and Billy has actual tears in his eyes because of course Steve would be the one to accidentally choose a porno over the Gremlins.

“Your movie selection rights have been revoked.” Billy laughs and tosses Gremlins, the actually movie, towards Steve so they can watch it.

There’s still a panicky feeling in his chest that he thinks comes from having had another guys dick in your mouth less that ten minutes ago, but Steve is still being Steve so he’s choosing not to freak out right now.

Instead he cracks open another beer, ignores the fact his fingers smell like cum and Steve’s dick, and decides to have a good night watching Gremlins with his friend.

Steve has earned that title by now.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr a bit back and finally decided to switch it over. you can find me on that hell site @ itscrybabyharrington
> 
> leave some love 💕


End file.
